


two percent

by your typical rockstar (tamquamm)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: #WhorentineSZN, Auston’s Side Boob, Come Marking, Established Relationship, Kyle Dubas Book Assignments, M/M, Mildly Possessive Sex, No Condom, Porn with minimal Plot, Reaction, light feminization kink, titty kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamquamm/pseuds/your%20typical%20rockstar
Summary: “It’s alright, baby,” he hushes him. “They can look all they want. They can see, they can want. Let them.”He sets his phone down, then joins Auston on the bed, knees between his legs.“Because I’m the only one who gets to touch.”
Relationships: Frederik Andersen/Auston Matthews
Comments: 3
Kudos: 132





	two percent

**Author's Note:**

> [THE instagram post in question](https://www.instagram.com/p/B-iro4wHNzF/)
> 
> -  
  
Please bear with me, some obligatory fine print:  
\- Ask me before doing translations, fanart, podfics, or any other kind of transformative work (I'm available via comments/twitter/tumblr)  
\- Do not link or read my fics in non-fandom spaces (including goodreads, podcasts, wikis)  
\- Do not publicly post screenshots or excerpts of my fics  
\- Do not use my fics in any promotional materials (eg: subject reads fanfiction of themselves videos)  
\- Do not re-post my fics anywhere (including fic translation websites and mobile apps)  


“Does this count as side boob?”

Willy scoffs, tinny over FaceTime. His video is paused while he inspects the photo in his texts, but Auston stares at the blur on his screen in anticipation, anyway. 

“I guess it depends,” Willy says as his face pops back on the screen. “Would you say you have boobs?” He grins, dubious.

Auston groans, rubs a hand over his face and through his hair. “Will.”

“Okay well, it’s definitely side _ something, _ soooo,” Willy drags out the word, until he can’t help it anymore and laughs, light. “Listen, it’s fine. You’re hot. And your tits are cute,” he winks.

“_ Tits? _” Auston sputters, his voice going high. “Do you really think—”

“Aus,” Will stops him, serious now. “Just post it. Who cares?”

“I care, obviously.” Auston makes a face. “And I don’t know. Fred.”

“I thought he was the one who took it?”

“Well yeah, but,” Auston says, hesitant, “is it like, too much?”

Willy can’t hold it in this time, he laughs, full. “Sorry, sorry,” he says, not looking sorry at all. “But you’ve posted stuff that’s a thousand times more slutty than this.”

“But my tits!” Auston blurts out, regretting it as soon as he says it. His eyes go wide before he notices the glint in Willy’s eye. He goes back to glaring at him pretty quick. “You didn’t hear that.”

“Sure, bud,” Willy hums. “I think Freddie will react exactly how you want him to react. So just do it.”

Auston gives him a look, because what the fuck does that mean, but he eventually breaks and sighs. “Okay, thanks bro.”

“Anytime, baby,” Willy grins at him, cheeky. “Go show off your tits.”

Willy’s laughter cuts off as he hangs up, before Auston can yell at him proper.

~

**IG: @austonmatthews just posted a photo**

~

Auston finds Freddie on the couch, wrapped in a blanket and deep into his book. It’s the one Kyle gave him, and Auston briefly remembers that he should probably get started on his. Oh well. Files that thought for later. 

Freddie looks up, holds his place with his thumb. “How’s Willy?”

“Fine. I think he’s relieved to be with his brother,” Auston shrugs. “He says hi.”

“That’s good,” Freddie nods. He tucks the edge of the book sleeve into his current page and sets it on the side table. He shuffles around, kicks the blanket aside a little, then looks to Auston, expectant but soft. “C’mere.”

Auston goes easy, slips under the blanket and slots himself against Freddie’s side. It’s familiar enough that Auston knows where to go, how to arrange himself; they fit together well.

“How’s your homework?” Auston says, resting his head on Freddie’s shoulder. 

Freddie scoots a little to better accommodate him. “Mine’s good, how’s yours?” Freddie says, completely deadpan. Auston knows him well enough to see the hint of a smile at the corner of his lip. 

“Shut up,” Auston groans. “I’ll start it eventually. Let me mope around in the sun and whatever. This is how I cope.”

“Oh?” Freddie does shift, then, gets his arm free to fish his phone out of his pocket. Auston watches him press on a notification and thumb it open. Freddie glances at him to make sure he’s looking, tilts the screen toward him. There it is, there’s the picture. “This is how you cope?”

Freddie’s grinning, though, the amusement in his voice strong enough to know he’s teasing. He curls a hand around Auston’s waist, pulls him in closer, pressed up to his side. 

“Fred…” Auston says, small, maybe even just a little embarrassed. Maybe.

“Oh, baby,” Freddie smiles, plants a little kiss on Auston’s forehead, like he can’t help it. “_ I’m _ not complaining. Cope as much as you want.” He presses his fingers into Auston’s skin, a little squeeze, to emphasize his point. Freddie lands a wet kiss along Auston’s jaw, then moves up to hum in his ear. “Let me cope with you.”

Freddie noses up along his neck, so Auston tilts his head to the side, offers up more room for Freddie to work with. He doesn’t disappoint, gets his mouth on his skin, sucks gentle wet hickies up to surface. They’re small, but they’re noticeable. They wouldn’t usually, but give the circumstances… no one’s really around to spot them. Might as well indulge in the silver linings.

“Mine,” Freddie murmurs into his skin, “all mine.” He leaves one particularly deep one, hard at the corner of Auston’s jaw, just under his ear. Auston yelps initially, but leans into it, shivers when Freddie licks over it. 

Auston is already easy for him, so it’s not hard for Freddie to manhandle him until he’s standing and able to be dragged up to the bedroom. The bed is still unmade where they’d left it in the morning, but it’s not a problem. Not when there’s only one task at hand and Freddie’s impatient enough to yank the comforter right off the bed and replace it with Auston, tossed and spread out in its place.

But instead of joining him right away, Freddie takes out his phone and flicks through it, doesn’t even react when Auston makes a noise just short of a whine and stares up at him with wide eyes.

Freddie doesn’t leave him hanging for too long, though. He pokes at his screen a couple times, then turns it so Auston can see. 

It’s his Instagram post again, but this time Freddie points at the numbers — the likes and the comments. 

“A hundred-thousand people liked looking at you,” Freddie says, eyes dark. He clicks the comments section, flicks his finger across the screen so it scrolls. “A thousand more said so.”

Auston swallows, but his voice is still hoarse. “Fred, I…” he stumbles.

Freddie takes pity on him. “It’s alright, baby,” he hushes him. “They can look all they want. They can see, they can want. Let them.” He sets his phone down, then joins Auston on the bed, knees between his legs. “Because I’m the only one who gets to touch.”

He leans over him, then, hands planted on either side of Auston’s head, boxing him in. He kisses him, deep and slow, claims his mouth. A million words and promises packed into it. Auston tries to chase him when he pulls away, but Freddie tuts and shakes his head, already moving lower. 

Freddie drags the flat of his tongue over Auston’s nipple, swirls around it until it’s wet and sloppy and more than just starting to perk up. He gets his lips around it, scrapes over it with his teeth and then sucks hard, relentless. Auston throws his arm over his eyes, can feel the heat risen in his face. Can feel Freddie grin against his skin, even when he can’t bear to look; not right now, not like this.

“You like that, don’t you, baby?” Freddie says, low, warm breath ghosting over Auston’s skin where it’s still cool-wet. Every word is defined in brushes of air, sharp across the sensitive nerves around his nipple. “You like it when I play with your tits.” Not a question, a statement. A fact. 

A revelation.

“Fred, please—”

“Isn’t that why you showed the whole world your tits? Because you love it,” Freddie keeps going. Then, firm, “Look at me.”

It takes a minute for Auston to process all of Freddie’s words, let alone the command. Then another to work himself up to it. But Freddie waits for him, patient, watches him carefully. With a deep breath, Auston peels his arm away from his eyes, lets it fall loose to the side. He blinks his eyes open, focuses on Freddie.

Freddie’s looking right back, calm and collected as ever, but a flash of heat behind his eyes. Hungry. Auston feels a shiver go through him. He swallows. 

Taking that as a cue, Freddie leans down, then, kisses him without holding back. This part is easy, this part is familiar and good and Auston doesn’t hesitate to open up for him, to kiss him right back. 

They’re both breathless by the time they have to pull apart, panting shared breaths where Freddie rests his forehead on Auston’s. Where Freddie pauses the world around them and gives them this moment, just for a second. Auston savors every bit of it. 

Then there’s a hand snaking up over his ribs, landing to rest on his chest. It’s rough and big and good enough to snap Auston back into it. “_ Oh. _”

“See,” Freddie smiles, “you do.”

“Do what?” Auston mutters, bratty. But then he remembers Freddie’s comments on his... his... his _ tits. _The moment he realizes must show on his face because Freddie laughs.

He doesn’t push it further, though, and that’s what Auston notices, what he clings to. Freddie knows him, knows how to read him, knows how far he can go, knows how to pace him. He knows and he cares, and something in Auston’s chest stirs with that reminder. 

So it’s easy for him to watch Freddie go down on his chest again. He takes one nipple in between his teeth, still gentle, but drags over it, lets it pull until it slips. Then he does it again, just a little harder. Never breaking eye contact with Auston, who can’t look away.

Auston, who can’t look away until Freddie bites down hard enough to make him squirm. Only then does he let his eyes flutter shut, head thrown back while he focuses on the feeling, electric waves that start in his chest and ripple to his fingers and toes.

And then Freddie stops, and Auston almost protests, but then he feels him start on his other nipple, the same gentleness at first until it starts to build up. Except this time, Freddie pinches Auston’s first nipple between his fingers, rolls it tight, twists it just a little. 

It’s a lot, almost too much, but Auston wants more, more, more. He tells Freddie as much, the words dripping from his lips, so, so sweet. Freddie responds by biting down on one nipple at the same time that he yanks the other. Auston _ keens _, one leg bends up before he even realizes it, curls it around Freddie’s hip. Pulls him closer, as close as he can, as close as Freddie will let him. 

But Freddie doesn’t stop working his chest, keeps going, just as fervently as before. He continues to bite at Auston’s nipples, working them up until they’re red and puffy and evidence of themselves of just how much Freddie has staked his claim on him.

“Look at you,” Freddie urges him. When Auston does look, tilting his chin to peer down, Freddie is watching him, waiting. The second their eyes meet, Freddie looks at Auston’s ruined nipple so Auston looks, too. He grins then, takes his fingers and flicks it, harsh. 

Auston jumps with a yelp and glares at Freddie once he settles. Freddie knows him well, though, and he doesn’t hesitate to repeat it, the other side this time. Auston is ready for it now, manages to hold still, but the exhale through his nose is loud and telling enough. 

Freddie cups his hand on Auston’s pec, then pushes up until he’s got a handful of Auston’s chest. “Cute little tits,” Freddie hums, gives it a squeeze. “Pretty little things, fits perfectly in my hand.”

Auston can’t stop looking, can’t look away, frozen there. “Freddie I—”

“You’re beautiful, baby, so pretty,” Freddie cuts him off, goes to cup the other side. “Such a good girl, letting me play with your titties.”

“Fuck,” Auston breathes out, more than he says. Freddie follows his chest as it rises and falls with his breath. Firmly keeps with it.

“I took a dozen photos of you,” Freddie says as he massages Auston’s pec with his fingers. “But you chose that one.” He brushes a thumb over Auston’s nipple, then kisses it softly. “You knew exactly what you were doing,” Freddie pauses to kiss the other one, “didn’t you?”

Auston feels a brand new flush wash over him. He looks away, can’t look at Freddie right now. 

“Aw baby,” Freddie practically coos, “you can tell me, I won’t be mad.”

“I, uh, I—” Auston starts, shaky, but Freddie gives him a little squeeze, a little reassurance, and that’s all he needs. “I did, I knew. I did it for you.”

“_ For _ me?” Freddie laughs. “I think more like _ to _ me.”

Auston doesn’t deny it, and that’s confirmation enough. 

“That’s okay, I liked it,” Freddie kisses the middle of his chest now, more than chaste but not enough to leave marks. He trails them in a line down Auston’s abdomen, over his abs and a small pause to lick into his belly button. Auston shivers, but keeps perfectly still for him.

“Freddie, please,” Auston huffs, once Freddie gets to the hem of his shorts, teasing at the line of skin just above it. 

“Please what?” Freddie barely pauses, presses the words into his skin. 

“Please fuck me, please,” Auston says all at once, like if he doesn’t spew it out right now he won’t be able to. “Fred.”

“Shh, I’ve got you.” Freddie hooks his fingers under Auston’s waistband and carefully peels his shorts down, like he’s unwrapping a present. Auston lifts his hips helpfully, kicks them off as soon as he can. Speeds it along as much as Freddie will let him. 

He gasps, just a little, when Freddie presses one big finger between his cheeks, just to feel at his hole. He’s still loose from the afternoon. Still a little sensitive, too, but not enough to turn this down.

“Come on, come on,” Auston feels his muscles flinch at Freddie’s touch, mostly anticipatory. “I don’t need it, just fuck me, just fuck—”

“Hush,” Freddie pinches the skin of his inner thigh, just to emphasize his command. “I take good care of my things, you know that,” Freddie chastises him, “even if my things don’t want me to,” he winks. 

So Auston tries his best to be good for Freddie, bites his tongue and goes pliant when Freddie slicks up his fingers and slips two in at once. They’re already big — everything about Freddie is so fucking big — but Auston doesn’t complain, not when what he wants is so, so close. It’s mostly perfunctory, Freddie really just double checking that he’s ready, so Auston does allow himself to squeeze around Freddie’s fingers. Just as a little extra encouragement. 

Freddie makes a noise, and then he’s pulling his hand back, landing a swift little smack on Auston’s ass. It’s louder than it stings, but it leaves a smarting red mark anyway. 

“Behave,” is all Freddie says, even as Auston grins up at him.

It’s not really a problem because soon enough, Freddie’s pulling his fingers out and wiping them off on the round of Auston’s ass. Auston makes a face but Freddie ignores him, well immune to his antics by now.

Freddie lines himself up, the tip of his cock nudged snug between Auston’s cheeks, brushing over his hole. He ignores Auston’s curses, takes his own time and trusts Auston to be good and patient.

He drizzles just a little more lube around Auston’s hole, more to get him nice and messy rather than any functional purpose. It’s a hell of a visual; Auston laid out for him with big eyes and puffy nipples, open and ready and waiting to be fucked. 

Freddie can’t wait any longer.

“Good, baby,” Freddie sighs as he finally pushes in and in and in without pause. He keeps a tight grip on Auston’s hip, the other on his chest, firmly pinning him down. Freddie waits until he’s all the way in, balls pressed right up against the curve of Auston’s ass. He holds there for a second, then lets his hand slide over.

“Shit, shit,” Auston shivers, realizing what Freddie’s doing.

Freddie starts to move again, at the same time he gets a grip on Auston’s nipple and twists, hard. It’s a lot at once, they both know that, so when Auston jerks, Freddie’s ready for it. He keeps him pinned down, lets him squirm but keeps him in place. 

He moves to the other side, times it so he does it again when he shoves back in, particularly hard. Freddie watches Auston’s cock, watches it twitch against his belly, leaking a new stream of precome over his skin. It’s all over him now, his skin glistening with it. When Freddie looks up, he catches Auston watching him. Watching Freddie watch how he reacts to him. 

Freddie leans over them, gets his mouth back on Auston’s chest again. He’s gentle this time, no teeth, just wet suction that leaves Auston’s nipples shining in the light. 

“These are mine,” Freddie says when he comes up for air, his hips stuttering just a bit, but never stopping. “All mine, only mine.”

Auston gasps, clenches around Freddie as he moans. “Yours, Fred, they’re yours.” He sucks in a deep breath, gets a hand around the back of Freddie’s neck and rests it there. “I’m all yours.”

“That’s right,” Freddie hums, blows air over his nipple. “Mine.”

Once again, Freddie proves just how much he knows Auston, knows his body, like it really truly does belong to him. He chooses that moment to wedge his hand between them, gets his big fist tight around the shaft of Auston’s cock.

He knows how Auston likes it, doesn’t need to fully tune into the curses and the string of nonsense that Auston babbles in encouragement. He tugs at him in firm, rough strokes, twists his wrist just a little, just enough to drive Auston crazy. He manages to swipe his thumb over Auston’s slit on one shove inside, feels the precome dribble from it and over his fingers. Auston is so, so close, and Freddie knows exactly how to do it for him, how to get him there. 

It feels like an accomplishment, a trophy, when Auston finally digs his fingers into Freddie’s back and clenches down hard around him, whimpering words that don’t quite go together, but perfectly clear to Freddie, and only Freddie. It feels like an accomplishment every time, but Freddie will never grow tired of it. 

Auston’s come drenches his skin, drips from Freddie’s, but it only encourages Freddie to finish the task at hand. Auston steadily goes soft, completely melts into the sheets and doesn’t so much as move or speak, other than the little “uh uh”s every time Freddie fucks up into him.

His rhythm is totally gone, but that’s alright, he’s so, so close it shouldn’t matter much. Auston reaches out softly, wraps his fingers over Freddie’s where they’re gripping bruises into his hip.

“Come in me, come on me,” Auston mumbles. It shouldn’t make sense, but Freddie gets it. Auston gives his hand a squeeze, and that’s it, that’s all he needs.

Freddie shoves in, coming inside of Auston in hot, wet spurts, marking his insides and filling him up. But he pulls out before he’s completely done, keeps tugging at himself in a tight curl of his fingers, loosely aiming at Auston’s chest. Settling for anywhere his own come marks Auston up. 

By the time he’s coming down, panting hard, Auston’s sitting up, wiping at his face. There’s streaks of come in his hair, across his face, dripping from his chin. There’s nearly a puddle of it on his chest, starting to get tacky as it clings to his skin. It’s on his nipples, wet and shiny and highlighting all of Freddie’s hard work.

Auston is a fucking mess, and yet he’s still sitting there, blinking up at Freddie like it’s best place in the world to be. 

It’s surreal, really. 

“Okay, come on,” Freddie says once he snaps out of the initial awe. He gets up and gets an arm around Auston’s middle, doesn’t mind the mess. “Let’s get you into the shower.”

“Mmm,” Auston hums, rests his head on Freddie’s shoulder, a little grin on his face. “Okay.”

Freddie ends up carefully washing away the evidence from Auston’s skin, puts cream on his nipples and his hole. He wraps him up in the blanket from the coach and snuggles him into bed and under the covers. Runs his hands through Auston’s hair until his breath evens out. 

He thinks Auston’s asleep, really, until he speaks up.

“You know I _ am _ yours, right?” Auston murmurs into the pillow. “It really was for you.”

Freddie grins, presses a kiss into Auston’s hair, at the top of his head. 

“I know. You’re mine.”

  
  
  



End file.
